Mafia
by Angel of Dark Wings
Summary: SUSPENDUE:Harry est un jeune flic de la section criminelle. Il reviens à la suite d'une tentative de suicide aprés avoir assisté à la mort de son amant.Il veut le venger lui et sa propre famille. Pour ça il va falloir détruire La plus Dangereuse des Mafia
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tous le monde! Vous allez me dir que j'abuse! Et vous aurez raison!**

**Voici ma troisième fic! Mais autres fic sont un peu au point mort mais pas de panique je vais les continuer!**

**Cette fic met venu àl'esprit en cour d'histoire. Ne me demandez pas comment, je ne sais plus!**

** Schez seulemnt que même si mes autes fic n'avance pas je ne les abandonnerais pas même si pesonne ne vient lire!**

**Non je plaisante! Mais c'est vrai que j'écris d'abord pour mon plaisir!**

**Bref ma vie on s'en fou ce qui va vous intéresser c'est la petite vie pas toujour rose de mes personnages!**

**Je tiens a dire que pour cette fic, les dialogues seront plus crus, vu le milieu, mais que ce n'est pas pour autant que je ferais des lemons. dsl pour les gens qui seront déçut, mais mêm si il m'arrive dans lire les fics que j'écris auront des sous entendus mais sans plus!**

**voila! pour le reste Voici un résumé plus détaillé mais pas trp de ma fic:**

**Résumé: Harry est un flic de New York, il sort de dépression nerveuse, de tentative de suicide, et j'ne passe,aprés la mort d'un proche. Au bout de quatre mois, le mouvement de son boult lui manque et il prend la décision de remmetre les pieds au commissariat. Sa vie est gouverné par la vengeance, qui pourrit lui montrer que la vengeane ne fait ps tout même lorsuque l'amour vous est arraché au moment où vous vous apprtiez à la serrez sans plus jamais la lacher?**

**Rating M, je crois à force je me plante un peu.**

**Il y ade l'action j'espère un peu de suspence et un pointe d'humour (autant que possible)**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre1**

Je m'appèle Harry Potter, et je travail pour la police criminelle de New York. Depuis plusieurs années, l'unité dont je fais partie traque les mafias. La plus tenace de nos jours et celle des mangemorts. On dit qu'ils sont dirigés par un certains Voldemort, mais personne n'a jamais réussi à le coincer.

Chaque année, plusieurs personnes meurent selon son bon vouloir. Il suffit qu'ils en sachent trop ou qu'ils le gênent, car trop puissants ou pas assez coopératifs.

Mes parents étaient deux d'entre eux.

**o O o**

Les balles criblèrent le mannequin de la salle des tirs. Toujours au même endroit. J'aurais voulu hurler en même temps que mes balles atteignaient leur cible. J'avais besoin de me défouler.

Je recharge le pistolet, et recommence à tirer. Une fois les 15 balles utilisées, je pose brusquement l'arme sur la table et retire mon casque de protection.

« Putain de merde ! je jure.

Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Je me retourne sous ses mots. Ils ont été prononcés par une personne que je connais que trop bien. Elle est adossé au mur de l'enceinte et me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus accusateurs.

« Qu'est ce que tu fou là Ron ?

Je pourrais te poser la même question. »

Je commence à ranger mon matériel sans le regarder. Je l'entend soupirer. Je ne veux pas parler de ça, je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas !

« Harry tu aurais du rester chez toi.

Fou moi la paix tu veux !

Non. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu crois que je vais te laisser choir aussi facilement. »

Il va revenir sur le tapis j'en suis sur, je le sens ça vient… ! De colère et de détresse, je sers plus fort la crosse de mon pistolet.

« Je comprends que c'est pas facile pour toi. Et…

ARRÊTE ! »

J'ai hurlé tellement fort qu'il a reculé.

Stop ! Ca suffit ! Qu'on me lâche avec ça ! J'en peux plus ! Il ne comprend pas que chez moi j'étouffe ! Il ne comprend pas, que je ne peux pas voir ce putain de psy à la con ! Il ne comprend pas, que c'est de ma faute !

« Harry, commence t-il.

Non ! Foutez moi la paix tous ! Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Je m'en fou de votre pitié ! Je m'en fou de tout ! Vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête ! Vous n'étiez pas là non plus ! Vous n'avez pas vu ses yeux perdrent l'éclats de vie qui le caractérisaient si bien ! Vous en l'avez jamais aimé comme moi ! Vous n'avait pas vécu avec lui ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu mourir dans vos bras ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN !

Sur ces dernières paroles, je prends mes affaires et je me tire. Je m'engouffre dans la première rame de métro. Ce n'est pas l'heure de pointe et je peux être un minimum tranquille.

Je me prend la tête dans les mains et souffle un grand coup, réprimant les larmes qui pointent vers mes yeux.

Il est toujours dans ma tête. Il ne part jamais. Même la nuit, il ne me laisse pas en paix. De toute façon j'ai jeté le lit. Je ne veux pas avoir un souvenir de nos ébats, en plus de mes cauchemars.

A chaque garçon blonds aux yeux marron, je crois le revoir. J'ai cet espoir de le voir rejaillir et me sauter dans les bras pour m'embrasser. Mais, je sais qu'il ne le refera plus jamais. Je ne goûterais plus jamais sa peau, son corps, son odeur. Il est parti, mort, et enterré. De savoir que c'est de ma faute, ça fait trop mal !

Je relève doucement la tête. Je suis lasse de tellement de choses.

La vitre du train me renvoi mon triste reflet.

Mes cheveux noirs sont encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, si c'est possible. Sous mes yeux vert, dans lesquels, on peut lire toutes mes émotions, d'immenses cernes violacées. Tout en oubliant pas d'omettre, que comparé à d'habitude, j'ai mes horrible lunettes sur le nez. Pour le boulot, je mets des lentilles, c'est plus pratique. Ce serait embêtant de les perdre en pleine intervention. Côté taille, je ne suis pas très grand, ça se n'est pas une nouveauté. Mais, j'ai une bonne musculature grâce aux entraînements de karaté.

Je finis par descendre à un arrêt. Je sors des tunnels de la gare, et retrouve un semblant d'air pur.

**o O o**

"Putain!"

Faut que je sorte ! Y en a marre maintenant !

« Ne vous braquez pas Monsieur Potter.

Je ne braque pas, vous me stressez avec toute vos questions à la con !

C'est pour vous aider…

J'aurais encore préféré Hermione, je souffle exaspéré.

Parlez moi de vos relations avec cette Hermione.

Comme si vous ne connaissiez pas Hermione Granger. La substitue du procureur, qui a mis le plus de criminel sous les verrous. »

Bon, je commence vraiment à en avoir marre ! Je suis d'accord pour me soigner, pour qu'on m'aide… Mais il y a des limites ! Je ne peux décidément pas voir cette Rita Skeeter ! Psychologue de mes deux !

« Je veux seulement vous aider. Parlez moi de vos relations en dehors du travail.

Vous ne pouvez pas dire relation sexuelle comme tout le monde !

Comment cela se passe t-il ? »

Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas un fait nouveau que je sois homosexuel. Elle voudrait pas que je lui donne tous les détails croustillants non plus !

A prendre en note. Ne plus faire de tentative de suicide, temps que vos amis ne sont pas partis en voyage pour 6 mois !

Bon, c'est vrai qu'après la discussion dans la salle de tirs avec Ron, j'ai un peu dérapé. Je touchais le fond, et refusais que l'on m'aide. Maintenant, ça va faire un moment que ça va mieux ! La preuve je sorts je drague, je ne trouve personne à mon goût et la plus part de mes aventures ne durent pas plus d'une nuit. Mais au moins je gère ! ET qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire de toute façon ! Si elle est en manque, elle a qu'à lire le kamasutra !

« Comment vous sentez vous sentimentalement ? comment vous remettez vous du meurtre de votre petit ami Colin Crivey ? Vous arrive t-il de rêver de lui, de le voir, de…

LA FERME ! »

elle sursaute.

Non ! Là, elle va trop loin ! Ma vie avec lui, j'essaye de l'oublier. J'essaye de me dire, qu'il faut que je regarde devant et que j'arrête de m'en vouloir ! Elle n'a pas le droit de m'en parler ! Pas de lui ! PAS DE LUI !

« Monsieur Potter… commença t-elle.

Fermez votre grande Gueule ! »

Je m'approche dangereusement d'elle, et elle s'enfonce dans son fauteuil de cuir noir.

« Maintenant, vous allez la fermer et m'écouter attentivement. Ma vie privée ne regarde que ma gueule ! Ma vie sexuelle mon cul ! Pour le reste ça peut se discuter ! Vous m'avez aidé un minimum ! Mais maintenant, ça va faire trois mois que je vais bien, et que je suis sortie de l'hôpital ! Mon deuil est presque fait ! Alors maintenant vous allez me foutre la paix et signer le putain de papier que j'attends depuis trois semaines ! C'est clair ! »

**o O o**

J'arrive devant le bureau de la police criminelle de New York. Je souffle un bon coup avant de rentrer. Pas la peine de paniquer. J'ai l'autorisation du médecin de reprendre le travail.

Oui bon, je l'ai soutiré violemment ! mais ça les autres ils sont pas sensés le savoir !

Le poste est remplie de gens. Comme à son habitude. Je me demande comment cela peut encore me surprendre ?

Prostitués, voleurs à la sauvette, jeunes fugueurs ou délinquants,… On trouve de tout dans ce commissariat.

La plus part de mes collègues me regardent étonnés.

Et oui le suicidaire revient au bercail. Que voulez vous, vous me manquiez trop !

Tu parles ! J'avais surtout besoin de bouger ! D'avoir de l'action dans ma vie ! La mienne était un peu trop morne c'est derniers temps.

Au bureau de Ron, pour changer, il n'y a personne.

Pour ce qui est d'arriver à l'heure, il a toujours été pire que moi.

Je frappe au bureau de mon supérieur, Maugrey Fol-Œil. Commissaire important.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, je suis resté pétrifié. On m'avait prévenu d'accord mais c'est toujours impressionnant. Surtout lorsqu'on a 6 ans. Je suis parti en courant dans les jambes de mon parrain Severus.

Maugrey a vraiment l'étoffe du guerrier. Il a vu du pays cet homme. Il en aurait de belle à raconter. Comme par exemple, comment il a perdu sa jambe gauche ou son oeil droit. Ou alors, l'histoire de toutes les cicatrises possibles et imaginables qui lui recouvrent le corps.

« Entrez ! me dit sa voix de roc.

Bonjour Monsieur.

Ah Potter ! Je ne vous attendais que demain !

Je ne supportais pas de rester chez moi à ne rien faire !

oui bien sur ! Je comprends. Je suppose que vous voulez savoir où en est l'enquête ?

Oui.

Désolé mais aucune piste rien. Ils se sont volatilisés.

Le contraire m'aurait presque étonné.

Il faut s'attendre à tous avec ces mangemorts. »

Bande de salauds ! Mais je les auraient un jour !

Pour passer le temps, je passe au labo pour voir Severus. Je n'ai pas dit, ni à lui, ni a Sirius que je reprenais le boulot aujourd'hui.

« Salut Sev. »

il se redresse de son microscope et me regarde étonné.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi !

Je suis venu reprendre le travail… »

Attention préparons nous mentalement à entendre les cris.

« DE QUOI ! ET TU CONTAIS LE DIRE QUAND !

Bah maintenant. »

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un gamin de trois ans, lorsqu'il me cris dessus. Petit, j'avais bien plus peur de ses colères que celle de Sirius. Il est beaucoup plus cool. Severus est coincé, prude, un tantinet hystérique et mère poule lorsqu'il s'agit de moi.

« Tu es un inconscient Potter !

Tu m'appèle plus Ryry, je lui dit avec un air de chiot abandonné. »

Il me regarde en grimaçant. IL ne supporte pas que je le regarde avec cet air là. IL craque à chaque fois et ça l'énerve de se sentir incapable d'avoir un semblant d'autorité sur moi lorsque je fais ça. Ca m'a toujours fait beaucoup rire d'ailleurs. Mais je n'y arrive pas toujours. Sirius, lui, il y arrive à chaque fois. Ils se fait engueuler deux minutes et après il vaut mieux que je partes doucement, si je suis dans le coin. Car la plus part du temps, Severus saute sur mon parrain. Ils sont mignons tous les deux, parce qu'ils s'engueulent tout les temps, mais à chaque fois que Sirius est blessé lors d'une mission, Severus est aux petits oignons avec lui. Il est très caractériel notre petit Sevy. Il manquait de nous tuer tous les deux lorsque nous faisions des bêtises avec Sirius. De vrai gamins, disait-il.

Je l'entend qui gémit de frustration. Je suis bon pour un câlin hyper maternelle.

« Mon petit Ryry ! s'écrie t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. »

Je me sens un peu ridicule. Surtout, que voir Severus dans cet état est très rare dans la mesure ou seulement Sirius et moi sommes capable de le rendre ainsi.

Niark Niark ! Rire sadique !

Parce que lorsque l'on croise un de ses élèves de faculté en stages dans notre beau labo du commissariat, on peut être sur qu'ils repartent pour déprime. C'est un vrai tortionnaire. Pas patient du tout comme tuteur de stage. Alors imaginé le lorsqu'il faisait de cours à la faculté de biologie. On peut dire que tout ces élèves avaient du mal à l'encadrer.

En fait on peut dire qu'on a deux la chance avec mon parrain. Nous sommes ses deux points faibles. Ses deux démons aussi, mais bon.

« Dis Sev t'a pas peur de perdre toute autorité si quelqu'un entre.

Je suis un tortionnaire depuis tout gamin ! Le sais tu ? UN seul de mes regards pleins de mépris ou de colère et je les fait tous tomber comme des mouches ! »

Sans rire !

**o O o**

Mon retour a été plutôt bien pris. Ils ne posent pas questions. Ne me demandent rien.

Bref, je suis tranquille. Je dirais même trop ; parce que je me fais chier. Les recherches sur la mafia de Voldemort n'avancent toujours pas. ON stagne sur toutes les pistes. On pourrait presque dire qu'ils se sont tous rangés pour être aussi calme. Mais dans la mesure où ce jour n'arrivera jamais. Il doit se tramer quelque chose de pas bon.

Allez un peu d'action que diable. Pas d'arrestation de toute la journée pas d'Hold up, rien que dalles !

Ils sont tous en grève ou quoi !

Pas que je me réjouisse du fait qu'il y est des agressions et tout ça, mais j'ai besoin de bouger ! De l'action ! Merde !

Comme pour répondre à ma prière, le téléphone sonne.

La standardiste est pas là aujourd'hui et tout le monde attend du mouvement. Je me jette en premier sur le combiner du téléphone. Les gars grognent.

Pas pour vous cette fois ci les mecs dommage !

"Brigade criminelle…

Venez m'aider mon père s'est fait tirer dessus, et mon frère va faire une bêtise je suis toute seule venez m'aider je vous en supplie ! »

La jeune fille est complètement paniqué. Je voulais de l'action, je suis servi !

« ne paniquez pas mademoiselle, nous allons venir. Avez vous appelez une ambulance ?

Non ! je l'ai pas fait ! Venez je vous en prie !

Nous allons nous occupez de tout, restez calme. Où êtes vous ?

Dans le quartier chinois, au dojo Kabuki.

Nous arrivons, n'ayez pas peur.

Et pour mon frère !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien.

D'accord…

Restez ou vous êtes surtout.

Oui »

Je raccroche en catastrophe.

« Ou va t'on Harry me demande Sirius ?

Au Dojo Kabuki dans le quartier chinois. Ron appèle une ambulance. On se dépêche ! la gamine est complètement paniqué ! »

**o O o**

Lorsque nous arrivons devant le dojo, la jeune fille est toujours en pleure devant le corps de son père. Cette scène me rappèle trop de mauvais souvenir, mais je reste fort, et reprends contenance. Lavande Brown s'occupe de la jeune asiatique. Elle lui demande où est sa mère et son frère. Son discours est peu cohérent, mais c'est normale.

Malheureusement pour cette pauvre fille son père ne peut plus être sauvé. La balle la tué sur le coup.

L'ambulance fini par arrivé et les médecins s'occupent de la jeune fille. Le corps est emporté à la morgue pour l'autopsie.

C'est à se moment là qu'un cri se fit entendre.

Une femme blonde se jette sur le corps de l'homme. Ca doit être sa femme.

Personne ne peut lui faire lâcher le corps de son mari. Je vais vers elle, pour lui parler.

« Madame…

Laissez moi ! sanglote t-elle.

Je sais ce que vous ressentez Madame.

Comment pourriez vous le savoir, vous en me connaissez pas.

Je n'ai pas cette prétention mais, je sais ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on perd la personne qu'on aime. »

Elle me regard les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle semble chercher la vérité dans mon regard.

Elle finit par se jeter dans mes bras en continuant de pleurer.

Puis soudain elle hoquette et s'écrie :

« Draco et Yin ! Où sont mes enfants !

Votre fille est là. »

Elle cours vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchote des mots réconfortants.

Je les laissent et me dirige vers Ron pour plus d'explications.

« Alors, des nouvelles ?

Que dalles ! C'est le fils qui à trouver le corps apparemment. Mais comme on ne le retrouve pas…

Bon alors on va commencer par des avis de recherches dans toutes la région, et on va faire des recherches sur la famille au bureau, ici c'est un peu trop le bazar.

Pour la famille on fait quoi ?

ON peut rien faire. Et puis, je me vois mal allez leur poser des questions en ce moment.

Avant ça ne t'aurais pas poser de problème.

Ca aurait du !

T'es sur que ça va Harry ?

Mais oui ça va !

Tu devrais rentrer pour te reposer.

Je me suis suffisamment reposé ces quatre derniers mois. »

Sans un regard je m'en vais, et prends la voiture pour retourner au poste.

Au poste, les analyses sont en cours. Faut attendre.

Qu'est ce que ça peut me saouler.

Je commence à taper mon rapport, lorsque mon portable sonne.

« Numéro inconnue »

Merde alors, c'est qui ?

« Allô ?

Harry ? C'est Blaise. Passe à la boîte, j'ai engagé une nouvelle chanteuse, tu vas adorer. »

Et il raccroche.

Ok, c'est noté. J'arrive.

**o O o**

La boîte de Blaise « L'orgie », n'est pas ouverte en journée, et je ne veux pas croiser l'ouvreur. Je passe donc par derrière.

J'entrouvre la porte des coulisses, e risque un oeil à l'intérieur.

Ouf, c'est bon personne.

Je passe par des couloirs et arrive à l'escalier qui mènent au bureau de Blaise.

C'est à ce moment là que je croise sa femme. Pansy.

C'est une jeune femme commune. Elle a des longs cheveux bruns bouclés, et des yeux marrons. Mais, elle dégage une certaine prestance. Elle a un beau visage, elle a l'esprit vif. De plus la grossesse lui va très bien. Elle rayonne.

« Bonjour Harry !me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Bonjour Pans', tu vas bien ?

Ca pourrait aller mieux tu sais, j'ai hâte qu'il sortent ces deux là !

Tu en est où ?

j'ai entamé mon septième mois la semaine dernière.

Je suis content pour vous quatre !

Merci Harry. »

Nous continuons notre chemin. Je frappe à la porte du bureau de Blaise. Sa voix me dit d'entrer.

« Salut Harry ! me dit-il avec un sourire.

Salut Blaise.

Comment vas tu ?

Plutôt bien et toi ?

Bien très bien, » me dit-il en écrivant un mot sur un bout de papier.

Je fronce les sourcils. A quoi il joue ?

_On me surveille Harry._

« qu'est ce que tu raconte de beau dit moi ? Comment vont tes soirées de baise ?

Bien, très bien ! Je me fait quelqu'un presque tous les soirs, dit-je en répondant sur le bout de papier. »

_Est ce que t'a couverture est bousillé ?_

« Dommage que tu ne sois pas très femme tu sais ?, il répond à mon mot.

Tu dis ça à cause de la nouvelle danseuse ?

C'est un vrai bombe ! »

_Non, pas encore._

« Elle est comment ?

Blonde sulfureuse, longues jambes, yeux de braises !

Le genre de fille qui te fait oublier ton homosexualité ? »

Que vas tu faire ? 

« Tu ne voudrais pas essayer ?

Je pourrais, mais pour l'instant j'ai plus de sensations avec les hommes »

_Attendre, et te donner une adresse._

« C'est dommage tout de même ! Un homme comme toi !

Tout le monde n'est pas du même avis que toi ! dis je en riant.

La gente masculine doit en effet apprécier »

13 Eiden Street 

« D'ailleurs si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais continuer ma chasse ce soir ?

Du tout ! Tu veux un joint pour le déplacement ?

Pourquoi pas. »

Il roule le papier qui nous à servit d'échange et met du tabac normal dedans.

« Salut Blaise à la prochaine, lui dis je en partant. Tu me préviens si tu à un nouveau danseur ?

Pas de problème ! »

Je sors de la boîte, fais quel mètre avec ma voiture et prends mon portable.

« Ron ? c'est Harry j'ai besoin d'un renseignement. Où se trouve le 13 Eiden Street ?

_Attends, je cherche…_

Ok.

_C'est un vieux bâtiment désaffecté._

Qu'est ce qu'on y fait la dedans ?

_Je sais pas trop._

On a des nouvelles du labo depuis ce midi ?

_Pas pour l'instant, mais je te préviendrais._

OK, je vais faire un tour là bas, tu demande à un gars de m'y retrouver, si tu dois faire quelques chose sur l'affaire Kabuki.

_Je demande à ton cher parrain, ça va le faire bouger !_

A plus tard ! »

et je raccroche.

Un entrepôt désaffecté ? Pourquoi il m'aurait donnée une adresse pareille ?

Il est décidément plein de mystère ce mec. Un parfait « indic ».

J'arrive devant l'entrepôt. Je gare ma voiture un peu plus loin et j'attends mon parrain.

Lorsqu'il arrive nous nous rendons tout deux dans l'entrepôt pour trouver un moyen d'entrer.

Rapidement nous trouvons un porte ouverte.

Ou la ! c'est le bordel !

Maintenant, on sait ce qui se passe, dans cet entrepôt. C'est un lieu de combat organisé.

Ca beugle, ça cris, ça parie ! Bref ça me dégoûte ! L'espèce humaine est vraiment pire que des animaux parfois !

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fou là ? me demande Sirius.

Je suis les indications c'est tout.

t'a vraiment des indics bizarre toi !

Au moins, ils sont efficaces.

Mais on ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche !

je suis sur qu'on va trouver des trucs intéressants.

Peut être mais en attendant on fais quoi ?

je pensais que tu réfléchissait plus souvent voyons Sirius tu me déçoit ! On se met dans l'ambiance ! »

Il me fait un sourire.

**o O o**

« Vous nous laisserez passer pour cinquante $ ?

Pour cinquante $ , je te laisserais lécher mes godasses ! »

Sirius est prés à lui sauter à la gorge.

« Calme ! je vais gérer, je lui chuchote. Nous avons un rendez-vous avec Dragon.

Rien à foutre !

Il nous attends.

J' m'en fou !

C'est urgent !

Ca attendra !

T'a deux secondes pour te casser, je préviens.

J'ai dit on ne passe … »

Oui, je sais avoir un pistolet sur la tempe, ça calme.

« Donc, je reprends. On a rendez-vous avec Dragon c'est urgent. Est ce que nous pouvons passer ?

oui…

Merci »

il s'efface pour nous laisser rentrer, dans ce qui leurs sers de vestiaire. En ce moment c'est pas à ça que ça leur sert.

Plusieurs hommes se battent contre un seul.

Dragon est peu être fort, mais pas au point de battre une dizaine de personnes tout seul. Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus.

Il se fait frapper par un gros costaux cagoulé. Le choc est violent. Il s'écroule à genoux cherchant sa respiration.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est pas en forme aujourd'hui.

Au moment où Sirius et moi nous jetons dans la bagarre, les malfaiteurs semblent prendre peur et se tirent sans demander leur restes.

C'est quoi ces conneries !

Sirius s'approche du blessé.

« Bonjour Monsieur Kabuki. »

**Alors, alors! ca vous a plus? critique question j'y répondrais comme je pourrais! Des remarques si vous connaissez plus de chose que moi sur la géographie de New York ou sur l'organisation autour des crimes je suis prenante! lol**

**A plus!**

**Angel of Dark Wings**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, que voici que voilà un nouveau chapitre de Mafia.**

**Et oui je publie en ce moment, etcomme c'est les vacances et que l'isnpiration est revenu on fait sauter le cahmpagne, on saute gaiement dans l'apartement, on chante on crie... **

**Hum, dsl je m'égare, si je fais ca à cette heure si dans l'appartement je vais entre les voisins et ma familles s'éenerver!lol!**

**Bref voici The chapitre 2, je ne sais pas si il répondra à vos interrogation, en tout cas, j'avance comme je peux, et l'intrigue ce forme de plus en plus dans ma tête.**

**Ce chapitre ci n'est pas trés gaie, mais que voulais vous, on fais ce qu'on peut!**

**Je tiesn aussi à dire merci à la réviews de MAlicia Moony! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira, voilà!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Mafia**

**Chapitre 2**

On a directement, averti le commissariat qu'on avait retrouvé notre cher disparu, et on l'a emmener à l'hôpital.

J'avoue que j'ai été étonné. Je l'imaginais plus, moins, …

Enfin je veux dire… Il ressemble à sa mère ça c'est sur. Grand blond, presque blanc, corps svelte, yeux bleu gris, musculature parfaite, tain pâle. Une vrai bombe. Mais aucun trait asiatique, ça je peux l'assurer.

J'en déduis donc que kabuki, n'était pas son père biologique.

Sa mère et Yin sont venues le chercher et nous leurs avons demandé de bien vouloir venir pour un interrogatoire demain matin.

Draco n'a rien dit. Mais son regard est complètement éteint.

Il me ressemble. Je suis encore comme lui parfois.

La journée a était longue et je rentre chez moi.

Lorsque j'arrive à mon appartement, mon berger des Pyrénées se jette littéralement sur moi et je m'écroule de tout mon long par terre.

« Hedwige ! pousse toi t'es lourde ! »

Elle est contente de revoir son maître et je dirais c'est normale ! Mais c'est pas une raison pour tenter de me tuer !

Elle jappe et me lèche copieusement la figure.

« Oui ! Moi aussi je t'aime et je suis content de te revoir… Mais par pitié bouge de là ! Tu m'écrase ! »

Tu parles, elle s'en fou comme de sa première douche ! A non c'est vrai son premier bain l'a beaucoup marqué. Mais je dirais que mon sol aussi, ainsi que mes murs ! Vous voyez un berger blanc des Pyrénées ? C'est gros plein de poils très long ! Bref, très gros et moi, là maintenant tout de suite.. Je vais mourir étouffé par mon chien !

Quelqu'un je vous en pris venez m'aider !

Le téléphone sonne et Hedwige se pousse pour aller chercher le combiner.

Merci Seigneur !

« Bon chien ! »

je l'ai bien dressé quand même .

« Âllo ?

_Harry c'est Hermione ! _

Bonjour, comment…

_ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi Potter! Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu reprenais le travail aujourd'hui !_

En fait c'est parce que…

_J'ai pas finis !_

…

_Personne n'était prévenu ! et dès le premier jour tu débarques sur la scène d'un crime et sur un lieu de combat organisé, doublé d'une agression ! Tu fais chier Potter ! Ne crois pas que j'en ai finis avec toi ! je te surveilles ! »_

Tut tut !

Je rêve ou elle vient de me raccrocher au nez !

Rappelez moi pourquoi je suis ami avec une fille pareil, déjà ? Ah oui et puis au passage vous m'expliquerai pourquoi Ron veut tellement sortir avec un furie pareille !

**o O o**

Je suis énervé. Tout m'énerve aujourd'hui.

Tout d'abord, si on prend l'affaire de A à Z, on remarque que notre cher Kabuki n'avait pas d'ennemi connu. Aucune lettre de menace, ni de coup de téléphone anonyme. Rien !

Moi personnellement y a truc qui me chiffonne.

Pourquoi Blaise m'a donné cette adresse. On y a trouvé des trucs intéressant, c'est vrai ! Par exemple, Draco et un lieu de combat organisé. Mais rien de bien méchant. Ce genre de combat sont bien organisé justement, et contrôlé. Il doit forcément y avoir autre chose. Une organisation de la mafia à bien des atouts à son arc mais les petites organisation bien organisé aussi.

Et, au lieu de cogité devant le feu rouge dans ma voiture, j'aimerais le faire, devant un bureau avec Les Kabuki !

Mais si il n'y avait que ça encore !

Je suis coincé dans les embouteillage depuis presque une heure !

Y en a marre maintenant !

Aaaaaaaaah, les joies de vivre à Manathan !

Le téléphone sonne.

« Allô ?

Harry ! Mais bon dieu qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Dis ça aux embouteillages Ron ! J'y suis pour rien !

Ouais bah grouille toi ! Le patron attend ton rapport et les Kabuki sont là !

Je peux pas aller plus vite non d'un chien !

Comment aller vous aujourd'hui ? me dit Ron d'une voix mielleuse.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fou ?_

Vous êtes très en beauté aujourd'hui !

Ron à quoi tu joues !

Seigneur ses jambes !

RON !

Oui quoi ?

Tu m'excuse j'ai autres choses à faire que de t'entendre compter fleurettes à Hermione ou t'entendre dire ce genre de chose sur son corps !

**o O o**

Et vive les retard ! C'est vraiment une chose que je ne supporte pas. Sauf lorsque j'étais au lycée, là par contre, j'y trouvais presque une certaine jouissance, je ne supportais pas mon prof de physique chimie. Ce qui me fait penser, qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir non plus.

Ceci étant dit, les Kabuki, m'attendent avec Sirius et Ron pour l'interrogatoire.

Les questions afflues et les réponses sont troublées.

Ca me fait mal au cœur de l'avouer mais nous sommes obligé de prendre en compte tout les suspects, et malheureusement, Narcissa Kabuki n'y fait pas exception. Elle était seul au moment du meurtre, donc personne pour dire si elle a bien commis le meurtre ou pas.

La petite, à vite était écarté, c'est elle qui a trouvé le corps, de plus elle n'a que quinze ans et il n'y avait pas d'arme à la maison.

Par contre le fils adoptif me fait un drôle d'effet.

Lui seul est le témoin et il a fuit les lieux du crime en laissant sa sœur se débrouiller seul. De plus l'histoire de l'entrepôt n'a toujours pas été abordé. C'est moi qui vais m'en occupé avec Dean.

« Commençons par le commencement Monsieur Kabuki, déclare Dean. »

l'air assassin de ce mec m'aurait bloqué si je n'avais pas été entraîner à ne pas me laisser impressionner.

« C'est donc vous qui avez trouvez le corps de votre père adoptif…

Mon père, c'était mon père. »

Je me racle ostensiblement la gorge. Okay, ça va être long, je le sens.

« Vous avez dit que vous aviez vu quelqu'un s'enfuir hier. Est ce que vous seriez capable de reconnaître la personne ?

Non, ils étaient cagoulés.

Combien étaient –ils ? je demande.

Trois.

Savez vous si votre père avait reçut des lettre de menaces ? interroge Dean.

Non.

Avez vous une idée de qui a bien pu assassiner votre père ?

… »

Il y a un truc qui ne me plaît pas dans cette histoire.

« Monsieur Kabuki, hier vous avez disparue et l'un de nos indics nous informe qu'on pourrait bien vous trouvez dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Comment se fait –il que vous vous y trouviez, alors que vous couriez après les assassins ? je continue.

… »

il se met la tête dans les mains.

Bon on change de tactique.

« Monsieur Kabuki, on ne pourra pas vous aidez si vous ni mettez pas un peu du votre.

Je… Je… Ils n'étaient… »

Il éclatent en sanglot.

Je sors un instant avec Dean.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Si il a peur de dire ce qu'il sait on est pas sortie, s'énerve Dean.

Je sais. Je vais m'en occupé, ça te va ?

Ouais.

Apporte nous du café et des mouchoirs s't plaît, je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin. »

Dean hoche la tête et je reviens dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je prends un siège face au jeune homme, alors qu'il renifle misérablement. Je prend le seul mouchoir que j'ai dans ma poche et lui tend.

Il me regarde un moment de ses grands yeux gris remplis de larmes, comme pour mon sonder. Je le regardes aussi, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver beau.

Son visage pale, ses traits fin, ses yeux, sa voix rauque lorsqu'il me dit « merci ».

J'attends quelques instants qu'il se calme et lui tend la tasse de café que Dean a apporté.

« Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, c'est grâce à un indic, qu'on a réussi à vous retrouver. ET je me pose différentes questions, comme par exemple comment se fait t'il qu'un étudient en médecine se soit retrouvé dans un endroit pareil ? »

Il garde le silence un moment. Il semble revivre sa vie durant un instant.

« c'était un avertissement, lâche t-il enfin. »

je reste un moment interloqué.

« Le meurtre de votre père était un avertissement ?

Oui, dit-il sombrement.

Qu'est ce que ces hommes voulaient, votre père vous l'a t-il dit ?

Ce n'est pas pour mon père qu'ils sont venus. »

j'ai peur de comprendre. Mais cela expliquerais les réaction de l'étudiant.

« C'était pour vous n'est ce pas ? »

Il hoche la tête et regarde comme hypnotisé son café.

« Comment en êtes vous arrivé là ? »

Après avoir respiré un bon coup il raconte son histoire. Histoire que Dean est en train d'enregistrer avec la présence de Fol œil .

**o O o**

Les études de médecins coûtent cher. Ce jour là, j'ai demandé à mon patron d'augmenté mes heures de travail. Milli m'a demandé si je ne voulait pas un peu d'argent. Elle voit que je suis fatiguer et aimerais m'aidé. Surtout avec tout le travail que je fais en plus de l'aide que j'apporte au restaurant avec maman et au dojo avec papa, je suis complètement crevé. Sans compter que le championnat national c'est cette année. Je m'entraîne beaucoup en plus des cours et du travail chez l'herboriste du coin.

J'ai refusé son argent. Je veux réussir seul.

Par la suite pars donc en cours avec des heures supplémentaires pour ce soir. C'est là qu'un gars qu fait équipe avec moi en cours de biologie m'a dit qu'il connaissait un moyen efficace pour que je garde la forme, dans la mesure où je tombais de fatigue durant le tp.

Je lui est dit que ça m'intéressais. Son idée était bonne et cela pourrait m'aider pour mes entraînements. Mais j'étais réticent les combats organisés sont très mal famés.

J'ai tout de même finis par accepté.

Il m'a emmené au 13 Eiden Street sur les docs. Au début je trouvais ça cool. Je me défoulais beaucoup.

Mais j'ai vite déchanté.

Je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Je gagnais tout le temps.

Un jour la chance à tourné. Du certaine manière.

J'ai reçut un appel bizarre. On me demandait de perdre, si je voulais avoir mon argent. Sinon j'allais avoir de gros problème.

Je n'a pas accepté, je continuais a battre mes adversaires, avec plus de mal mais, j'y arrivais.

Mais il y a deux semaines, ça a dérapé, j'ai reçut des menaces et j'ai eu deux côtes fêlées que j'ai caché. J'ai entendu une conversation après ça, je n'ai ni vu qui le disais ni de quoi ils parlaient. Par contre eux m'ont vu, et les problèmes ont empiré. Les menaces ont pris ma famille en compte. Et lorsque 'ils sont venus pour m'éliminer hier…

**o O o**

« … C'est mon père qui s'est mis entre la balle et moi. »

Mouais bah tout ça ne nous avance pas plus sur qui a fait quoi.

« C'est tout ? »

il hoche la tête entre deux sanglots.

« Comment s'appèle le garçon qui vous a donné l'adresse de l'entrepôt ?

Ernie Macmillan.

je vous envoie quelqu'un pour enregistrer votre déposition et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, et nous allons également mettre trois de nos hommes chez vous pour garantir votre sécurité pendant une durée indéterminée. Vos appels seront également sur écoute votre courrier lu avant vous enfin bref plein de vérification pour éviter les accidents. »

Re hochement de tête et je sors.

Je me dirige vers le labo, pour voir Sev espérant qu'il aura de meilleur nouvelle.

Lorsque j'entre il est comme d'habitude devant son microscope.

« Bonjour , je lance. »

il relève la tête, et me sourit tristement.

« Rien pour toi, en tout cas rien de palpitant.(il sort un dossier, et me le tend), ces gars là sont des profs. Ils n'ont rien laissé, pas un cheveux, pas une emprunte, pas une minuscule peau morte. De plus pour la balle, que la morgue m'a envoyé, c'est un calibre standard, et le revolver qui l'a tiré peut venir de n'importe qui. »

Je soupire exaspéré. Le doute persiste.

« tu vas certainement croire que je suis parano, mais cette façon de faire me rappelle quelqu'un.

Tu pense aux mangemorts,

Tout juste. C'est trop soigné sans l'être vraiment.

tu ne devrais pas te charger de cette affaire.

ça va

Non, ça n'iras pas ! je en veux pas que tu fasse une bêtise.

Mais écoute je vais bien, et j'ai plus cinq. Je suis adulte et je crois savoir ce qui est bon où pas pour moi. Mais je comprends que tu t'inquiète. Mais il n'y a pas lieu. »

Je le regard en train de bouder légèrement.

« Et si y a un soucis promis je viens te voir, et on se fait une bouffe avec Sirius. »

Il lève les yeux aux ciels avec mes bêtises, et me pousse hors de son entre en criant sale gamin. Et moi je suis mort de rire.

**o O o**

Deux jours plus tard l'enterrement de Monsieur Kabuki a lieu. Il est incinéré selon sa volonté et je suis venue voir comment la famille allait. La situation est très dur. Et ça me rappèle l'enterrement de Colin. Je suis pas à l'aise du tout, mais je tenais à venir. Cette famille me touche plus que je ne saurais le dire. C'est troublant. De plus je suis curieux de nature, j'ai envie de mieux les connaître.

C'est Remus, qui les surveille aujourd'hui. En me voyant, il se dirige vers moi.

« Bonjour Harry me dit-il en souriant, comment vas tu ?

Ca va et toi Mus ?

j'irais encore mieux si Nymph n'était pas enceinte en ce moment.

Pourquoi tu devrais être habitué, elle a toujours des idées bizarres. C'est bien pour ça que tu l'a épousé ? Parce qu'elle te remontait le moral ! Espèce de grand mélancolique ! »

Nous rions tout deux de bons cœur, enfin presque.

« Tu gère ?

Comme je peux, mais que veux tu ? La vie continue.

Si on veut. »

mon regard se pose sur Draco. Il est beau dans son costume noir et sa chemise déboutonnée de deux boutons. Il m'attire beaucoup.

Remus doit canaliser mon regard car il me dit.

« Belle créature. Tu choisis bien. Mais tu penses qu'il est prés pour une relation ?

Lui je ne sais pas et moi je doute.

Hum. Si ça peut t'aider, il n'aime pas les femmes. »

je le regardes interloqué.

« et ben Mus, je te savais pas si entreprenant ! »

Il me frappe l'épaule, alors que je ris toujours.

« On voit bien par qui tu as été élevé toi ! critique t-il. »

La cérémonie se termine, je suis en alerte, pour être sur qu'il n'y a pas de soucis.

Soudain un homme sort un pistolet et tire dans la direction de Draco et sa famille. Je ne fais ni une ni deux, je tire sur l'homme avant qu'il ne le fasse. Sa démarche n'était vraiment pas discrète.

L'homme est blessé au bras, Remus et ses compagnons le tienne fermement et l'emmène au commissariat pour l'interroger.

La famille Kabuki est bouleversée, je les raccompagne chez elles en demandant des gars en plus. Sur la route Yin, fait une crise d'asthme, que sa mère a du mal à calmé. J'appuie sur le champignon en klaxonnant abondamment. Le quartier chinois n'étant pas très loin nous sommes vite arrivé, et sa mère appèle le médecin pour qu'il lu prescrive des médicament en plus de l'inhalateur.

Madame Kabuki reste avec sa fille et je retrouve Draco dans le jardin en train de couper des fleurs mortes. Sa rage est palpable et cela se comprend. Il finit par couper rageusement de pauvre fleur qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il pleure de rage contenue et va finir par se faire du mal. Je l'attrape par la taille et lui fait lâcher le sécateur.

« lâchez-moi ! LACHEZ MOI BON SANG !

Arrêtez Draco, vous allez finir par vous faire mal !

Mais qu'est ce que vous en avez à foutre ! C'est ce qu'ils veulent non ! »

Il se débat de mon emprise comme un possédé. Et j'arrive à grand peine à le contenir. Il est aussi vif qu'une anguille !

« C'est de ma faute de tout façon ! MA FAUTE ! Si je n'avais pas été aussi bornée rien ne se serait passé ! C' EST MA FAUTE ! »

Je lui attrape violemment les épaules pour le faire se retourner, et le tient fermement contre mon buste, sa tête arrivant au niveau de mon cou. Il est tellement frêle dans mes bras. Ca fait combien de temps qu'il ne mange plus ?

Son visage me fend le cœur. Ses yeux me broie l'âme.

Il continue de se débattre en frappant mon torse. Ca lui fait du bien. Ca ira mieux après. Il pleure, crie, frappe, et j'encaisse. Il finit par se laissez aller et par tomber doucement sur le sol. Je tombe à genoux avec lui. Il pleure comme il n'a jamais osé le faire. En tout cas pas autant.

Je lui murmure des mots réconfortants, en le berçant doucement. Je me sens troublé aussi. Je n'ai jamais était aussi proche d'une victime, jamais. Je me l'interdit. Mais tellement de chose on changé depuis la mort de Colin.

« Draco ce n'est pas de votre faute. Si vous vous laissez dévorer par cette culpabilité qui ne rime à rien vous allez vous détruire, et finir par en mourir… moi j'ai faillit en mourir… »

il redresse la tête vers moi, les yeux embués de larmes.

« N'oubliez jamais que vous n'êtes pas tout seul. »

Il baise la tête, mais finit par hocher la tête. Je le sers un peu plus contre moi et je le sens qui s'endort dans mes bras.

Je l'emmène dans le salon et le couche sur le canapé . Madame Kabuki m' y attend avec du thé.

Nous nous asseyons dans un fauteuil face à face.

« je vous est entendu parlez à mon fils tout à l'heure. La vie n'a pas dut être facile pour vous.

La vie n'est rose pour personne Madame.

Vous êtes tellement jeune, pourquoi faire un tel métier ?

Au début la vengeance, encore maintenant, parfois… mais maintenant… je sais plus trop, à part protéger les gens.

Vous le faites très bien.

merci.

Le remord cela vous dévore, ...le mien aussi. »

Elle a presque murmuré cette phrase mais je l'ai entendu, qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?

« Vous voulez en … »

Et merde je vibre !

« Hallo ?

_Ry c'est Ron. __On a interroger notre bon ami l'apprenti meurtrier. Manque de peau c'est un grand malade évadé de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Il a était sortit pour bonne conduite par son avocat Lucius Malfoy. Un gars qu'on surveille depuis un moment._

Et pour Ernie Macmillan ?

_Pour lui rien n'avance, on ne l'a pas encore trouvé. Ses parents et sa petite amie disent qu'il a disparue depuis plusieurs jours. Ce qu'on a vérifié. ET oui un avis de recherche à était mis en place hier. Dans la mesure où il s'absentait souvent._

Je te parie combien qu'on le retrouve en pièces détachées ?

_Ca fait longtemps que je parie plus Harry._

Pour les lettre de menaces, les empruntes ont donné quoi ?

._ Que dalles mec ! T'avais raison, ils sont bien trop organisé pour une petite organisation, le gros poisson se cache_

Les mangemorts.

_Y a des chances ! Ca pourrait être une de leur branches. Le truc à savoir c'est pourquoi ils font tout ce cirque pour si peut. On n'a pas trouvé de résidu de drogue dans l'entrepôt et les habitués se sont tous barrés._

Et y a pas d'autre produit dans l'entrepôt ?

_Bah y a une substance qu'on a trouvé mais c'est pour 95 de la caféine ou de l'alcool, rien d'autre._

Et le reste ?

_On cherche mais pour l'instant le labo ne trouve pas grand chose, la substance à trop été diluée._

Merde.

_Il nous en faudrait plus, mais on a rien d'autre._

Tu me tiens au courant ?

_T'inquiète._ »

je raccroche en rallant. Décidément, c'est à peine si je me souviens comment on a découvert cette mafia.

Ah oui le FBI ! Bande de con cela, tiens !Ils ne nous on pas cru, lorsqu'on leur à prouvé par a +b que la plus part des crimes de notre nation était commis par cette mafia depuis prés de quarante ans.

Bon c'est vrai on n'avait pour la plus par que des suppositions bien dossé puisque leur façon de faire, nos services commencent à les connaîtrent par cœur. Mais bon, moi je pense que c'est plus tôt pour pouvoir nous surveillez, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas venir à chaque fois qu'il y a un délit mineur ou un meurtre, ça ferait tâche.

**ET voilà c'est finit pour aujourd'hui!**

**masi pas de panique on reviens!**

**J'espère que ca vous a plus et je vous dit à la prochaine!**

**pitit réviews s'il vous pliat, pour un puavre auteur un peude bon coeur monsieur dame!**

**lol**

**Si il y a des questions ou des choses que j'ai mal dit? des choses à amélioré allez y on m'a dit qu'il pourrait y en avoir mais j'ai eu la flème de demandé plus! lol!**

**allez de bons coeur, et je vousd it à la prochaine fois!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angel of Dark Wings**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! comment allez vous! moi ca va super! **

**Je ne suis pas trés rapide c'est temps ci je sais mais je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics, soyez tranquil. je me désespère juste devant mes feuilles blanches!lol! rien de grave!**

**Sinon, pour mafia, on rencontre malfoy senior, pas tellement de révélations pour ce chapitre enfin je ne trouve pas, mais une avancé sur la relation harry draco. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! **

**Ah hé en passant, beaucoup de gens mettent mon histoire en alerte et je trouve ca super encoragent mais des encouragements sous forme de réviews j'aime bien aussi!lol! alors si vous voulez bien m'en donnez quelque unes je serais hyper contente!**

**Je vais aussi faire un petite annonce pour dire que je vais bientôt publié un défi de phoenixnoir, elle porte le nom de sang noir et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je vous y attend avec impatience. **

**Autre nouvelle des autes fics a tout jamais ce termine et elle sera remplacer par une fic d'environ trois chapitre! un conte qui est une sorte de prélude à sang noir, voila c'est tout.**

**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Mafia**

**Chapitre 3**

C'est pas vrai ! même le week-end faut qu'on me fasse chier c'est quand même quelque chose !

Je me fous l'oreiller sur la figure en grognant.

Rappelez plus tard, je PI-ON-CE !

Hé ! Qui est ce qui tire mes draps !

Je tâtonnes mon corps à la recherche d'un bout de tissus.

« Roooooh ! Merde ! Hedwige ! Méchant le chien!"

J'entend les rideaux se faire tirer, et le téléphone qui continue de sonner.

A non tiens il sonne plus !

Je me redresse ! IL fait flou dans le coin !

Ah merde je suis con ! J'ai pas mes lunettes !

Je les attrapes et regardes Hedwige en face de moi, avec le téléphone dans la gueule.

« _allô, Y a quelqu'un ? Allô ?_

Allô, dis je d'une voix ensommeillée.

_Heu ? Harry Potter ?_

C'est moi qui est ce?

_C'est Draco Kabuki, je vous dérange peut-être ? »_

Mon cerveau se réveille !

« Mais non pas du tout ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

_Et bien, je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui et je… Enfin, me demandais… si vous accepteriez de prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi ?_

ET bien oui pour quoi pas.

_Dans une heure au chaudron baveur ?_

D'accord.

_a toute à l'heure._

Oui. »

En raccrochant, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'écrier :

« YES ! »

Hedwige me regarde bizarrement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Je me racle la gorge, et hausse les épaules. Je lui donne sa gamelle et prend une douche. Mais une fois arrivé devant mon armoire, les choses se corsent.

C'est pas vrai, j'ai l'impression d'être une midinette à son premier rendez vous ! C'est quand même quelque chose !

Hedwige se positionne prés de moi.

« Tant pense quoi ? je lui demande. »

Elle grogne, signe de mécontentement.

Elle a raison ça fait un peu trop décontracté le jogging.

Je me change et prend quelque chose de plus classique. Elle me fais une tête dégoûté. Je ressemble à un pingouin là dedans. Peut être qu'au bout du troisième essaie se sera mieux. J'opte pour un jeans noir, et d'un pull blanc , avec col en « v »prés du corps.

Là elle aboie gaiement !

Allez hop ! C'est partis !

**o O o**

j'aime bien, l'ambiance du chaudron baveur. ET puis ce qui est bien, c'est que j'y ai des consommations gratuites, dans la mesure où c'est Seamus Finigan, un ami d'enfance qui tient le bar. Et c'est aussi le petit ami de Dean. Ils se sont connus en boîte, il y a six ans. Seamus avait débarqué, il revenait D'Irlande et avait besoin de se changer les idées, sortant d'un enterrement. Je me suis fait un devoir de les présenter, et depuis ils ne se sont pas quitter. Comme quoi c'est pratique les relations, on fait plusieurs heureux.

Je salue Seamus en le voyant au comptoir, et nous discutons jusqu'à ce que je vois Draco qui entre dans le café. Nous nous installons dans un coin tranquille.

L'ambiance est un peu lourde quand même. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose et qu'il n'ose pas ?

« Alors…

Je voulais vous dire… »

heu oui bon. Parlez en même temps c'est pas simple.

« Vous d'abord. »

Osmose parfaite. Je ris doucement.

« allez y Draco sinon on ne s'en sortiras jamais.

je voulais vous dire… Merci… pour… enfin pour l'autre fois…

De rien. »

re gros blanc. Décidément.

« Comment ça va ? je commence. Enfin, je veux dire, comment va votre famille.

Bien, dans la circonstance, et vous comment vous allez ?

ca va aussi.

je dis ça mais c'est vrai que ça en me regardes pas mais, en fait, j'ai lu l'article ou vous paraissez après la mort de votre ex… »

je me figes un moment.

« Et je voulais savoir si vous allez bien ? mais ça ne me regardes pas, je suis désolé !

Il ne faut pas. »

Il relève doucement la tête de son croissant.

« Contre toute attente je vais bien et il n'aurait pas voulut que je me sentes mal après quatre mois. »

je commence à regarder dehors. L'hiver arrive avec les premières gelées. Dans peu de temps il commencera à neiger. J'adore la neige. Il l'aimait aussi.

« Je suis désolé de vous rappelez de mauvais souvenirs.

avec le temps tout les mauvais souvenirs deviennent de bons moments. Il suffit de laisser le temps passer.

ce n'est pas le plus facile. »

je ris.

« il suffit d'avoir une personne pour penser les blessures pour que ça marche mieux.

Vous me direz lorsque vous l'aurez trouver, me dit-il.

je pense avoir trouver, maintenant il faut qu'elle soit d'accord.

Comment est elle cette personne ?

blond. »

Il rougit à vue d'œil et je suis content de moi. Il est gêné, et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver encore plus mignon.

**o O o**

Lundi matin, je retourne au poste. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Toujours pas de nouvelles de notre jeune disparu.

« Forcément, s'il était pas disparue on aurait de ses nouvelles, rit le nouveau stagiaire. »

L'équipe lui fait un regard noir. Et c'est des gens comme « ça » qui veulent rentrer dans la police criminelle.

« Gamin va plutôt chercher le café au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosse que toi, lui ordonne Sirius. »

nous restons un moment à rien faire, en attendant les nouvelles des recherches pour Ernie, et pour les recherches du labos sur la substance trouver au 13 Eiden Street. On se fait chier comme des rats crevés sur l'autoroute. Ron est en train de jouer avec un élastique, Sirius fait des mots croisé, Dean et moi on tris quelques dossiers.

Un bruit identifié comme une vitre qui tombe, un porte, voir deux, qui claquent, et des éclats de voix masculine nous font sortir de notre léthargie. Cela cesse un moment, mais lorsque la tornade débarque dans le bureau de l'équipe, j'en lâche mon classeur sur mes pieds tellement ma surprise est grande. L'élastique de Ron lui saute au nez, il fait alors un bond de quinze mètre. Dean en lâche les dossiers dont les feuilles s'éparpillent tel des feuilles en automne, et le crayon de papier de Sirius lui fait un trou monumentale dans sa feuille de mots croisés.

S'en suit les bruits suivants.

« OUTCH ! (ça c'est moi)

AIE (Ron en train de se frotter ostensiblement le nez)

MES FEUILLES, Dean essaye tant bien que mal de les rattraper au vole.

ET MERDE ! s'écrie Sirius en retournant plusieurs fois sa feuilles pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. »

Tout ça encore c'est pas trop grave ! Parce que faut voir la personne qui vient d'entrer ! Ca va être pire que lorsque je me fais engueuler par Hermione ! Mais je crois que je vais survivre ! Non le pire, c'est qu'il me fait penser à quelqu'un ! Presque. Surtout ses yeux noirs de mépris et de colère. Et pour votre information, sachez que cet homme à les yeux bleus glace. (Bon allez vous avez trouvé qui c'est ? Je suis sur que vous avez trouvé qui c'est ! lol !)

« J'exige de voir votre commissaire I-ME-DIA-TE-MENT ! »

J'avale difficilement ma salive. TU m'étonnes que les gens tremblent devant Lucius Malfoy ( c'était facile !). Il a une sacré prestance. Ca fait un peu peur ! J'irais presque demander Sevy ! non là je m'égare ! Faut pas pousser !

Maugrey alerté par tout ce vacarme sort de son bureau où il parlait avec Hermione depuis un moment sur le client de noter cher avocat !

**o O o**

La conversation, quoique à se niveau là on peut dire que c'est plus une engueulade qu'autre chose, à durer un moment. Mais notre chef ne s'est laissé pas démonter et a défendu avec ferveur ses hommes, dont moi, Remus et ses deux camarades de surveillance rapprochée. De plus, il n'avait rien contre nous, nous étions en droit de tirer sur cet individu, et de l'enfermer dans une cellule comme nous l'avons fait ! Et puis faut pas pousser ! C'est de notre faute si Môsieur était en voyage avec sa femme et sa fille pour le week-end ! IL va nous reprocher de ne pas avoir été au courant en plus ! C'est pas faute d'avoir laisser un message à sa cruche de secrétaire !

Ca ne change rien au fait qu'il voulait me suspendre !

Mais il a finit par payer la caution, et il est sortie avec son client pour hôpital psychiatrique, jusqu'au procès. Je me suis farouchement opposé à son départ mais Malfoy n'a rien voulut savoir et avait des arguments en béton armé. C'est une grave erreur d'avoir laissé partir se type, dans la mesure où il pourrait identifié son patron potentiel a travers ses discours incohérents, il est une cible pour d'éventuels assassins.

**o O o**

Le téléphone sonne et le réceptionniste répond.

Qu'est ce qu'on peux se faire chier sur cette affaire. Encore une qui va être bouclé faute de preuve etc… Qu'est ce que ça peut me saouler !

« Harry ! Ron ! Dean ! Sirius! Appèle la réceptionniste. »

tout le monde se redresse d'un coup.

What is it ?

"Je viens de recevoir un appel d'un chantier dans le nord de la ville.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ce matin ils ont retrouvé un corps dans le béton. »

Ah ouais quand même ! Mais plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant ! C'est partis !

**o O o**

Ambulance, policier, photographe, mais pas de journalistes ! Merci Seigneur !

Seul les pieds de la victime dépasse et les gars sont en train de le dégager autant qu'ils le peuvent sans l'abîmer. Dans le béton c'est pas simple. Je commence à prendre les dépositions. ET c'est le même refrain.

Lundi matin, on reprend le boulot, les finitions d'un mur son instable à cause de la mauvaise inclinaison du sol. Il faut tout refaire. On éclat le mur et la première couche de béton, à la deuxième couche… Surprise ! des pieds dépassent !

CA, je suis sur que les meurtriers ne l'avaient pas prévu. C'est bête pour eux mais moins pour nous.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les analyse ADN donne quelque choses, grâce à Sev ! Encore merci Seigneur ! Et notre coulé du béton n'est autre que, attention roulement de tambour… Ernie Macmillan ! Bravo vous repartez avec le droit de passer chez les parents de la victime pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Et qui c'est qui ci colle ?

« Qui y va cette fois ? je demande.

C'est pas à moi ! s'écrie Sirius.

Tu dis ça à chaque fois Sirius, je le sermonne.

Et alors !

On fait la courte paille ? propose Dean. »

Je sens le coups foireux ! pas vous ! (NDA : moi si lol !)

Nous tirons et qui c'est qui ci colle ? C'est bibi ! heureux le Ryry ! C'est toujours pour ma pomme !

Je frappe à la porte après une grande inspiration. C'est la mère qui ouvre.

« Bonjour inspecteur, me dit-elle sombrement.

Bonjour Madame, j'ai malheureusement une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Son visage change de couleur et elle va éclater ne sanglot.

« Nous avons retrouver le corps de votre fils dans un chantier ce matin. Je suis vraiment désolé, et vous pris d'accepter mes condoléances. »

Elle s'écroule en sanglot alors que son mari arrive dans l'entrée.

**o O o**

Mort non accidentelle bien sur, il est mort, il y au moins deux jours, et a été tué d'une balle dans la nuque. Mais il avait une substance très intéressante dans le sang, des résidus du produit retrouvé dans l'entrepôt. Peut être finirons nous par trouver la clef du mystère. Espérons le.

Pour l'instant je glandouille devant un film à la con avec une glace vanille noix de pékans.

Bah quoi ! j'adore ça !

Hedwige a le museau sur ma cuisse et me tient chaud. C'est pratique les gros chien quand même.

Après l'engloutissage de la glace, je vais faire un tour avec Hedwige dehors. Le temps se refroidit c'est temps ci et je prends une grosse veste et une écharpe.

Dans le parc prés des immeubles, je croisse quelqu'un sur un banc, sa silhouette familière me fait m'approcher. Mon cerveau ne me joue pas de tour, c'est bien Draco.

« Bonsoir, je lance. »

Il se retourne méfiant.

« Bonsoir.

Vous êtes seul ? je demande.

J'ai réussit à semer vos amis, rit –il.

Tiens donc. »

Hedwige et Draco font connaissance et semblent bien s'entendre.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, je déclare au bout d'un moment alors qu'il est en train de caresser la bedaine de mon chien.

Je voulais être seul. J'ai appris pour Ernie, ça m'a un peu secoué.

Je comprends.

Et puis il est un peu tard maintenant, il n'y a pas de bus.

Vous n'avez pas de voiture ?

pas encore, rit-il.

Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

Non ! s'écrit-il avec empressement. »

IL m'a fait sursauté, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je lui fais de l'effet !(NDA : dernier à s'en rendre compte !lol !)

« J'ai un super canapé à la maison, et je suis certain qu' Hedwige adorera vous servir de chauffe pied. »

Il rit à gorge d'éployée et ça me met du baume au cœur.

Je l'emmène chez moi et très vite il s'endors sur le canapé, préalablement déplier. Hedwige skate une partie du lit. Elle l'a définitivement adopté, ça me fait plaisir

Ce soir je me couche avec la sourire au lèvre, la chaleur au cœur. E vais sûrement faire de beaux rêves cette nuit, des rêves peuplé d'un beau blond.

**Ai je perdue des gens en route?**

**j'espère que non et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut!**

**Pour la suite il va falloir attendreun peu, j'espère que vous serez tous assez aptient pour lire la suite!**

**REVIWES PITIE!lol!**

**a plus Angel of dark Wings**


	4. note

bonjour ou bonsoir a tous

désolé mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de mafia, et pour une durée indéterminée à ce jour, il n'y aura pas de suite. Pour plusieurs raisons

la première étant que j'ai du mal à écrire la suite, et que de quelques manières que se soit ce que j'écris n'a plus rien avoir avec l'idée de base. je pense donc remanier totalement ou presque la fic. Pour l'instant cela met impossible, j'ai pas mal de travail, tel que mon travail et mes études que je fais par correspondance.

par contre il met venu une idée, écrire cette fic en commun avec quelqu'un succeptible d'être interessé. j'ai pas mal d'idée que je souhaiterais mettre en commun avec quelqu'un. si toutes fois cela interesse certaines personne elles peuvent toujorus m'envoyer un mail via mon profil, je serais ravie de pouvoir converser et écrire avec elles.

l'autre raison et qu'une fic en particulier qui est assez importante me repnds le plus clair de mon temps, elle n'est pas encore publié et la plus part des chapitre sont manuscrits. c'est une réponse au défis de phoenixnoir qui est d'ailleurs ijoigniable si quelqu'un a de ses nouvelles je serais ravis d'ena voir aussi, car malheureusement, je n'ai pas de réponse à mes mails.

merci de votre attention et de votre compréhension.

a bientôt angel of dark wings


End file.
